


Sherlock in Poetry

by hamish_adler_holmes



Series: Birthday [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamish_adler_holmes/pseuds/hamish_adler_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something from  work Ill be adding soon, the title kind of tells all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock in Poetry

SH - JW

Caring  
Not an advantage  
But John cares  
Why?  
I care about John  
John  
Friend  
Flatmate  
Best friend  
Lover? (Strike through)  
Confusion  
Look how John cares  
Why can't I?  
I should be like John  
John  
Brave  
Strong  
Broken  
Broken like me  
Broken by me  
John  
Caring  
John  
On my mind  
Tucked away  
King of my Mind Palace  
Tucked safely away  
John  
John  
John.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAWN. You're amazing and thank you a thousand times and I'm so glad we're birthday twins and friends and oh gosh. ily <3


End file.
